


A Tale as Old as Time

by CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines



Series: 30 Days of Tropes [1]
Category: Tomb Raider & Related Fandoms, Tomb Raider (Video Games)
Genre: 30 Days of Tropes, F/F, Humorous Ending, Implied Sexual Content, Mutual Pining, Resolved Sexual Tension, Roommates, Sexual Tension, They were roommates. Omg! They were roommates, Tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:07:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24496942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines/pseuds/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines
Summary: One morning, Lara and Sam have a talk about their situation after Lara sleeps with someone that isn't Sam yet again.It works out for them in the end.
Relationships: Lara Croft/Samantha Nishimura
Series: 30 Days of Tropes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769833
Comments: 6
Kudos: 54





	A Tale as Old as Time

“Hey, Lara-”

The voice is too far off for her to properly comprehend. Lara is tired after last night’s events. The voice is gentle but even through the 20 layers of tiredness and sleep, Lara can hear a slight tinge of fear and awkwardness to it.

“Lara, uh-” The voice calls once again and Lara is about to turn around and swat at the source when her brain processes the rest of the information “Your roommate saw me going through your fridge”

Lara’s eyes opened in panic and she jolted awake, sitting up as she tried to process the fact that Sam actually was back this early.

’ _What time is it? Is it even early anymore?_ ’

“Uh-” Lara looked around frantically, trying to make a quick list of things she knew and didn’t know.

1) Sam was here.

2) Sam had just seen the woman Lara brought home to have a night of stress-releasing sex.

3) Said woman had love bites all over her neck. Very visible love bites.

4) Sam was going to give her hell for this

5) Things are going to get even more awkward than they already were.

Lara decided to take it one stride at a time and glanced over her…guest.

‘ _She was dressed so that’s a win right there. She isn’t from our group of mutual friends. Another win._ ’

Lara took a deep breath and said as she sighed.

“Ok. I’ll deal with this.”

“Is it bad?” Sarah –The name came back to Lara in a small blessing of the powers that be- asked, her voice deeply concerned.

“She’ll be insufferable, but I can live with that.” Lara nodded, trying to convince herself that she could, in fact, deal with this and live with her choices.

Sarah leaned in and kissed her, to which Lara reciprocated with a passion that could’ve easily seen them go back to what they did last night if it hadn’t been for Sarah pulling away with a wide smile.

“Tempting but I really need to get going. My own roommate will be all over the walls about where the hell was I last night.”

“See you around?” Lara asked, as she felt the awkwardness that was her usual self claiming her being once again after a night without it.

“Maybe once you stop looking like you’re going to face a firing squad”

And with a wink, Sarah left Lara sitting in her bed, frozen. It was only until after the sound of the door being shut that she remembered that she needed to face the light and with no more sound than a sigh, she picked up her underwear and strap-on from the floor and got dressed, making an assessment of her physical situation in a nearby mirror.

She had scratches all over her back, a mouth-shaped bruise where her neck met her shoulder and was still sore from the exertion of thrusting like the mad, lust-driven woman she was last night and decided her situation could be worse.

‘ _I could have the damn thing on the middle of my neck. Not the season for scarves_ ’

Lara put on fresh underwear, grabbed a flannel shirt and khaki jeans from her closet and walked out to the living room, where Sam sat with her arms crossed over her chest in anger and her cheeks were puffed up in amusement and Lara found it too cute not to giggle.

“So-” Lara broke the silence as she sat in front of her roommate.

A haunting silence took over and the world seemed frozen as they sat there, nothing being done and the tension once again settling in between them. That bloddy tension that was driving them both mad and they knew it but were too cowardly to do anything about.

“So. What’s her name?” Sam started and Lara jolted as if electrocuted at the sudden question.

“Sarah. She’s from-” Sam interrupted Lara abruptly

“Do I look like I fucking care?”

Lara mulled over her answer for a moment before simply saying.

“You look like you want an explanation and I’m giving it to you”

“That’s not the explanation that I want”

Sam pierced Lara where she sat and the Brit did nothing as the seconds went by in silence, the quietness becoming a yoke on her neck that threatened to break her neck.

She had to say something, anything.

The words came out of Lara without her realizing.

“We both know that the moment we act on our feelings for each other, there’s going to be a mess. I’m too shy, you’re too outgoing. I’m a nerd, you’re a social animal. We’ve become great friends and you’re the best roommate I could’ve ever asked for but if I take you to bed it all falls apart, and we both need each other too much for that to happen”

Sam breathed in thrice and simply stated.

“Well, that’s a fucking lie if I’ve ever heard one”

“It’s my truth. The Truth”

Sam’s face twisted in anger “The Truth is you’re coward. The biggest fucking coward in this world and I- against my better judgment- can’t leave you to be-well, you”

Lara tried to stay calm and with the cool head that she famously had, simply stated.

“Sam, you deserve a stable relationship. I go off into the sunset and come back months later with a bunch of boring tales about all the things I did digging in the dirt”

Sam’s anger deflated and she covered her face with her hands in lamentation

“Lara, why can’t you see that’s why I like you?”

“You like me because of the stories you’ve heard about me in the sack” Lara’s face went red as she flustered over the admission of her fame.

Sam let out a single sound of laughter, one ‘Pfts’ that died too quickly before she said from behind her hands “That’s part of the appeal, I’ll give you that”

Lara once more, for the n-th time ever since that night where they cried each other a river, stated her position in the matter “You and I have the best relationship possible: We hold each other in dire moments, we shoot the shit when we need to. I’m kind of fine with that. Sure, I’d like to have you in my bed like anyone with a taste for women would but I’m smart enough to know when not to destroy something like what we have.”

Sam pleaded for an answer “Can’t we give it a test-run or something?”

Lara, ever analytical, shot that down.

“This isn’t a car, or something you can just ‘try’ and just put back if it doesn’t work or if you don’t like” She mulled over what she wanted to say next and thought ‘ _To hell with it_ ’ before saying “I want you to tell me that you _truly_ believe that once we know what each other is like kissing, we could just go back to being friends if our personalities don’t match”

Sam answered automatically “I truly believe that once we know what each other is like kissing, we can just go back to being friends if our personalities don’t match”

“Ha”

The sound of Lara’s answer echoing in their minds as they sat there, the silence once again claiming over the conversation. A few minutes went by like that and Lara decided the conversation was over, thus she stood up with the aim of making some tea for herself.

She didn’t hear Sam standing up right behind her, which allowed the smaller woman to make Lara quasi-kneel more easily when the American tapped the back of the Brit’s knee gently with her foot, enough to bring her to lower.

To the height were Sam could just lean in and kiss Lara like she had been dreaming of for months now.

Lara’s mouth was open, about to let out a protest, which allowed Sam to deepen the lip lock into a kiss with tongue. That marvelous tongue that Sam had heard so much about in between giggles and whispers, rumored to be a marvel of sex crafted by the Gods themselves.

It tasted godly, that was for sure. The fact that Lara cupped Sam’s face amplified the sensations and as their tongues danced around each other, the thrill of this took over Lara.

The next three hours were blur to them: All they recall in the end is Lara standing up as fast as lighting struck and pinning Sam against the nearest wall, the fingers of one hand diving for what laid beneath Sam’s pants and panties while the other hand pinned both of Sam’s own above her head.

Lara bringing Sam to an orgasm too, too easily. Almost unworthy of it being called sex in the Brit’s opinion.

Lara taking Sam bridal-style to her bed and giving her the definition of proper Sapphic sex with tongue, fingers and sex toy.

The headboard of Lara’s bed rattling and banging the wall in rhythm with Lara's thrust as the mattresses’ springs groaned and Sam sounded off her pleasure for the entire floor to hear.

When it was said and done, Lara went for water and must’ve drank a good liter from the tap before remembering Sam and bringing her a pitch of cool water drawn out from the fridge’s water.

As she sat next to the ravaged American, Sam groaned and spoke with a moan-like quality in her voice.

“Can’t believe we actually did that”

“Can’t believe we’re a fucking fanfiction trope and that it worked out like that between us down to the letter”

“Think we get a ‘Happy Ever After’?”

“I really hope so-” Lara licked her lips “You taste really good and your moans. Good Lord, what can be said about your heavenly moans”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this! Please let me know your opinion as well as any mistakes.
> 
> Please check out my other works! I'm sure you'll find something you'll like!


End file.
